Those involved in the service and construction industries are frequently required to deliver ladders and other long objects, such as long boards, pipe and the like to a work site. Service personnel often work alone and as a result, the task of moving long heavy ladders, pipe, and other awkward elongate material must be undertaken by one person. Even when there are several people on the same work site, the task of transporting elongate material may fall to a single individual. Frequently, the elongate material must be removed from a roof or side rack of a vehicle, which is a difficult task in itself.
Not only is the task of moving long heavy objects difficult, injuries occur when one strains to obtain and maintain control of a long heavy object. It would be desirable therefore to provide a device which will simplify the transporting of long heavy objects. It would be further desirable to provide a transporting device which would collapse so as to be readily transportable along with the ladder or other elongate material which is to be moved to and from a work site.